Determined
by complete.utter.trash.lol
Summary: This is my own take on the popular video game, "Undertale". Please note that this will not be a light read! It's going to be very very long, as I'm planning on doing the whole story. (This was a story (UNDERTALE Rewritten) I had to re-do because the first draft sucks lol) TW: Abuse, bullying, self harm (in future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

The dark clouds filled the sky, making a normal day seem eerie and strange. Ireland was particularly pleasant in the spring and summer, so it was a bit odd to see a gray sky. School was beginning soon and everyone was rushing to the stores to get supplies and uniforms. This included a poor little kid named Frisk Gallagher McCarthy. Their mother yanked on their arm as she paraded through the streets. They wanted to be at home in their room instead of being outside with this maniac they had to call their mother.

The bell connected to the door rang as Mrs. McCarthy stormed inside, still holding onto Frisk. The whole shop smelled of cigarette smoke. _Ugh_. "I need a uniform for my son," She said sternly to the cashier at the front. The sound of the word "son" made Frisk cringe. They weren't a _son_. They weren't a _boy_. They didn't have a gender at all. They were a kid. Just a kid. A human.

The young cashier looked at Mrs. McCarthy. Frisk noticed how tired he looked. He had dark rings under his eyes that made his freckles stand out. The smell of the shop was very easy to identify: A smoking ashtray laid on the counter in front of the boy. Frisk felt bad for him. He only looked to be about nineteen and he was already smoking.

"Yeah, yeah. Bring your son back here, I'll get my buddy to size him up.." The cashier led Frisk to a room in the back. Another young man came into view. He looked to be much happier, with a well rested expression and a big grin, which revealed buck teeth poking out. His hair was styled into a quiff, with blue highlights in between. For some reason, the cashier seemed more at ease back here. "Hey there, kiddo! Step right on up, don't be shy! I won't bite!" He said with a loud, cheery voice. They stepped onto a footstool that sat in front of him and put their arms up in a T-position.

A loud thumping sound was heard above them. Both of the employees seemed to know what it was, since they looked at the ceiling with wide eyes. "Uh oh. Darren, I think you should get back to the counter. The boss won't be happy to see you away from your stand!" The blue haired kid exclaimed. The other boy; Darren, apparently, nodded and ran back to the front. Frisk looked at the remaining employee in the room. His name tag said "Phil". Phil looked back at Frisk and resumed his cheerful expression. "Eh, don't worry about that! It's just our boss," He said, picking up a tape measurer.

Phil started carefully pulling the tape measurer this way and that, mumbling numbers to himself. "So, you're going into secondary, right? Pretty cool!" He said in his eager voice. "Do you like school?" He added. Frisk looked at the ground sadly. "...No," They mumbled. He stopped, looking at them in the eyes. "...Well, why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

(sorry for the hiatus, this is difficult to write and school has begun)

When Frisk left the back room, Darren was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't in the front room or behind the counter. Phil seemed to notice this, and quickly took his role as the cashier. Mrs. McCarthy and Phil started to chat about uniform sizes and prices - a conversation that was only for adults. Frisk sighed and sat in one of the chairs set out for the people who didn't have to buy things. The people who waited. However, as the conversation at the front droned on, Frisk began to hear a different conversation. It came from a different room towards the back, they noticed. Quietly, they tip-toed to where they heard the ordeal. The door was cracked just enough to where they could see two people.

The first person they noticed was the cashier, Darren. He was sitting in a chair, looking up at someone with a very annoyed expression. Who is that other person? Is it his boss? They couldn't really tell, since the person's back was turned. They looked a bit closer. The other person was quite tall. They had hair that was so black it had an almost blue tint. It was somewhat long, too. Their voice sounded monotonous and was quite loud. Just as they were about to examine a bit closer, they were yanked from the doorway. Their mother's angry eyes laid upon their head, her expression alone saying " _What the hell do you think you're doing?"_. It made them shrink a little.

She quickly molded her expression into a happy, cheerful one and looked at the unfamiliar character. "I am SO sorry about my son, sir! He just gets so nosey when he's by himself!" She said, masking her irrational anger. The unfamiliar man turned around and flashed a huge grin, his whole demeanor changing as well. His monotonous, boring voice changed to a peppy, excited one. "Ohohoho! No need to apologize, ma'am! Kids will be kids!" Their mother grinned back, shoving a box into Frisk's arms. "Go try this on, now, dear!" She said through gritted teeth.

They ran to the dressing room as quickly as they could without looking back once. They slammed the bathroom door behind them and caught their breath. That familiar, angry look their mom had said it all. They were in for it big time. However, maybe it won't be as bad if they at least obeyed and tried on their new uniform…

They slid the lid off of the box and lifted up its contents: A plain, white, button-up shirt; a _hideous,_ stripy, red and purple tie; some fancy dress shoes and a pair of blue dress pants. _This_ is what they have to wear all day, every day? They sighed and put the outfit on.

In fact, they were a bit impressed. The outfit fit perfectly. Phil really knew what he was doing, huh? On the other hand, though, they were hoping for something that'd look at least a bit less… Boring. But they'd have to live with it if they wanted to stay out of trouble… Ah, bummer.

They stepped out of the room sheepishly, their head hanging down. "Ah, there he is!" The devil exclaimed, masking her usual evilness. Phil gave them a smile that was tinted with concern, as if he could tell that their situation wasn't great. Darren stood behind his irregularly tall boss, looking at them with concern, but not with a smile. Just genuine concern. "Thank you so much, sir! We'll be on ou-" She began, only to be cut off by the bell on the door jingling, and a frantic looking woman in a long, white coat busting in. She was rather large, and her hair was put up into a very messy bun. She began to stutter a situation to the tall owner of the establishment, but before Frisk could make out the situation, a death grip was placed onto their arm and they got yanked out of the store.

The sudden force caused them to yelp and drop the box that had their normal clothes in it. Everything that was in it fell to the ground. "Urgh- You're so stupid! Pick that up!" The devil bellowed, pointing to the scattered clothes on the ground. They sighed and slowly started to pick everything up. Their T-shirt, their shorts, their boots.. All of the plain, grey clothes they had to wear all the time. At least the tie was colorful.


End file.
